


Where There's a Will

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 雷古勒斯与莱姆斯在一间酒吧不期而遇，他们都发现对方有很多牢骚要发。





	Where There's a Will

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.雷古勒斯×莱姆斯，基本上就是一个有CP意图无CP感的互动片段；
> 
> 2.亲时代背景，詹莉刚隐藏起来，雷古勒斯也才刚成为食死徒；
> 
> 3.他们对于西里斯都有很多牢骚。
> 
> 老福特点梗，该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莱姆斯·卢平两秒钟前发现自己正面对着一个令人困惑的状况：他大踏步走进酒吧，熟门熟路地找到吧台左侧角落里的座位，把那个背对门口坐着毫无警惕意识的家伙翻了个面，照着鼻梁就是一拳，指关节着肉的瞬间他发现那个家伙的脸有点太……年轻。

一秒钟前，状况变得很是尴尬，他认出了整张脸皱成一团的雷古勒斯·布莱克，本该挨揍的家伙的弟弟。

现在他面对的状况令人尴尬且紧张，他俩都记起自己与对方处在对立阵营，并同时摸到了口袋里的魔杖。

世界静止了片刻。

一滴生理性泪水顺着雷古勒斯仍在抽搐的面颊滑落，砸在地面上。

一个醉汉撞过莱姆斯身侧，冲出门哇哇大吐。

酒吧老板见怪不怪地从柜台后面移动过来，手上还在可劲儿用一块破抹布擦拭一个更脏的玻璃杯。莱姆斯忍不住侧目使劲盯了一眼他手上咯吱作响的活计。

“我说，这儿没事吧？”那大肚老头吆喝着问。

几秒种后雷古勒斯先放松了肩膀，他把两只手都拿到莱姆斯看得到的地方晃晃，颇坦然地擦了擦仍然泪汪汪的眼睛。

“没事，我请这位先生一杯。”他说，坐了回去，后脑勺写着爱喝不喝。

刚才转过头来看热闹的人又各干各的去了，还零散丢过来几句“没劲”“孬种”之类，莱姆斯干站了一会儿，待要行使抓捕食死徒的职责，又感觉已经过了漂亮地完成第二次背后偷袭的时机。正巧老板将一杯漂着青柠的浑浊橙黄色液体顿在吧台上，他便鬼使神差地用没抓着魔杖的那只手拿起杯子，坐到雷古勒斯对面去了。

雷古勒斯看也没看他，一口喝干杯里的残液嚼起了青柠片，故意发出粗野的声音，像极了他那永远融不进氛围的兄长。

“真不敢相信他们让你来第一下。你至少应该揍我的胃部，或者再使点力气打断我的鼻子。”他说，带着刻意的漫不经心扫视四周，“你们来了多少人？”

“就我一个。”莱姆斯诚实地说，对雷古勒斯有点受辱的表情很觉有趣，“我也不是冲着你来的。我呃——认错人了，实际上。”

雷古勒斯的咀嚼停顿了一下，几乎有点可爱地眨眨眼，立刻明白了自己是替谁挨的那一拳。也许他有点恼火或者很好奇是什么面前的老好人与朋友翻了脸，不过和另一个问题比起来，这些就显得无关紧要了。

“你们约在这见面？”他问。

莱姆斯考虑了一下泄露西里斯的行踪是否明智，就算那家伙是个彻头彻尾的混账，也肯定不该掉进食死徒设下的陷阱里。但雷古勒斯的神情里潜藏着某种东西——像是曾经那个小男孩投向勾肩搭背的詹姆和西里斯的匆匆一瞥，那些只会造成柔软刺痛的东西。

“他周末常到这来。”莱姆斯说，“他觉得这地方够吵闹，而且离所有破事儿够远。我今天只是想碰碰运气。”

“看样子我俩运气都不怎么样。”雷古勒斯扯了扯嘴角，咽下嘴里的青柠。他显而易见地紧张了起来，而且打算尽快走人，对一个以为自己即将落进敌人手里时都面不改色的人来说，这可真耐人寻味。

“不常来这儿？”莱姆斯朝他举杯致意，“你知道我可以把你捆在座位上然后发个消息把西里斯叫过来的对吧？”

雷古勒斯的胳膊抽动了一下，瞟了一眼莱姆斯还在口袋里的手，强忍着没再次去拿魔杖。“这周围有至少一半人是麻瓜。”

“恕我直言，我正和一名食死徒处在一对一的局面下。我觉得其他人会原谅我的。”莱姆斯说，“尤其是西里斯，他一定很想见你。”

雷古勒斯发出一声短促的冷笑，“我可以想象他有多希望亲手把我抓捕归案。”

“我可不认为有‘抓捕归案’一说。”莱姆斯温和地说，“毕竟以当前的官方标准，在你们两个之中，西里斯才是罪犯。他也的确受到了相当有力的追捕。”

雷古勒斯的下颌晃动了一下，像是又挨了一记狠的，他对莱姆斯怒目而视，后者知道自己成功了。

“你想要什么？”

“别紧张，就只是聊聊。看来我们都有空，不是吗？”莱姆斯试着用最能安抚西里斯的那种口吻说，雷古勒斯在凳子上挪了挪，坐得自然了点。“有没有人说过你和西里斯真的很像？”

“十年前，大概吧。”雷古勒斯生硬地说，“我该为此感到担心吗？鉴于五分钟前你还把我当成他揍了一拳。”

“还有这个，糟糕的幽默感。”莱姆斯试着笑笑，但驱使他鲁莽闯入这间酒吧的东西涌上他的喉头，“你是碰巧到了这里？”

“别人的推荐，想远离……某些事就来这儿。我们多少听到过对面也有人常来这儿的传闻，但反正没人真遇上过，在老德里克店里谁也不关心谁。”雷古勒斯很可能是在庆幸自己先遇上了莱姆斯，“我是第二次来。”

话题就此陷入停滞。莱姆斯不可能真的像对一个故友一样询问雷古勒斯出了什么事——至少在他意识到这么做相当于套情报的情况下不行，而且他也不能昧着良心说自己对雷古勒斯那边的事情进展不顺利感到难过，更不要说用自己的烦恼转移对方注意力了。要是他把“西里斯怀疑我是叛徒所以没告诉我就和詹姆完成了确定保密人的仪式”这件事告诉一个食死徒，那他真的活该永远和芬里尔·格雷伯克生活在一起。

“工作啊，工作。”雷古勒斯故作老成地感慨道，打破了僵局，莱姆斯笑起来。

“话怎么说的，干哪行爱哪行[1]。”

他小心地选了看起来比较干净的一侧杯沿，啜了口那奇怪的饮料，甜中带苦，有点酒精的辛辣，意外地还不错。

“挺不容易的，对吧？”雷古勒斯突然问，“要当他们的朋友。”

“有时候，对。”莱姆斯转动着他的杯子，“不管怎么说，朋友就是这样。就算你知道你们能为彼此豁出性命，但有的时候……”他重重地呼出一口气，猛灌了几口，在呛咳中断断续续地吐出了后半句。“……有时候你会觉得只有你一个人这么想。”

“因为他们都是些会仅仅因为心血来潮就把脑袋绑在狼牙飞碟上叫人扔出去的疯子，还让你以为他们真信得过你能接住它。”雷古勒斯安静地说。

“至少我能确定有些东西他们绝对不会背叛。” 

“他才不背叛。”雷古勒斯不再模糊自己话中的指代，那东西后劲很大，他肯定有点醉了。“他只是不会让人弄明白他到底在乎什么。”

“他的确在乎你，雷古勒斯。”莱姆斯说。

雷古勒斯没有回答。

“西里斯对我们提起你的时候总是很愤怒——不带嘲笑的那种，真正的愤怒。他向来是个愤世嫉俗的家伙，但能像这样激怒他的东西并不多。”莱姆斯说。

“就我所知，他在冲出家门之前很久，就没法忍受跟我待在一起超过五秒钟了。”雷古勒斯冷冷地说。

“要应付复杂的东西的时候他就会这么做。”莱姆斯说，不知什么时候他的两只手都已经放在桌面上了。“尽管大部分时候都只是他以为那很复杂。”

雷古勒斯使劲揉了揉脸，那简直可以形容成任性和孩子气的。

“他指责我软弱，”他说，“因为我支持我父母的观点，在他眼里我只是不敢违抗他们才会认为那是对的。因为世界上所有勇敢的人都必须和西里斯·布莱克想法一样。”

莱姆斯摇摇头。

“不，我想他只是……宁愿你是受父母的影响。他们已经不可能被改变了，但是……”

他希望你骨子里是个好人，你从来不是发自本心地想要伤害无辜者。莱姆斯想说，而且我也是如此希望。

他没有说，而是又喝了一口饮料，体会那辛辣苦涩的回味。

“黑魔王是对的。”雷古勒斯挑战似地说，“没有什么能动摇我对黑魔王的信念，谁也不行。”

“那你为什么在这儿？”莱姆斯的头脑开始变得迟钝，他已经疲惫得不想再修饰话中的讥诮，“远离你的同伴，独自喝光杯里的酒，接受一个敌人的搭话。”

一丝不确定滑过那张因酒意而显得迷茫的脸。

“有些事……和预想中不太一样。”雷古勒斯咕哝，但又立刻提高了音量，引来几道目光。“但我能解决这个。没有什么被改变了。”

莱姆斯定定地看了他一会儿。

“好吧。”他说，“但如果——我是说如果，你看到了更多，开始有不同的想法——记得去求助，好吗？有的人你永远都可以信任，你知道的。”

“那永远不会发生。”雷古勒斯斩钉截铁地说，“不过还是谢谢你，心领了。”

接着他快速地站起来，顿了顿，转身朝门口走去。莱姆斯短暂地考虑要不要给西里斯发个消息，但他决定在这样的日子里，应付一个布莱克已经够受的了。

于是他望着雷古勒斯以令人敬佩的稳定步伐走出了大门，然后请老板为自己续杯。

（全文完） 

 

[1] You have got to like what you do.原话是丘吉尔说的“It is no usedoing what you like; you have got to like what you do.”莱姆斯的母亲是个麻瓜，所以我假定他在这方面有所了解。当然小雷是get不到这个梗的。  
不知道莱姆斯有没有意识到据说要请他的小雷忘了付钱x


End file.
